


Adventures in Teleporting

by NannaSally



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: "But...you're dead!!!"How many times would they have this conversation? and why?





	1. "But...you're dead!!"

“But....You’re dead!!!” sputtered the group of people who had just materialised on the teleport platform. 

The crew standing around the desk looked at each other in exasperation. 

“Which one of us is it this time?” asked Blake. 

******************************************* 

Over the last week, this had become almost a standard conversation. There were now 15 sets of Liberator crew aboard _ their _Liberator, consisting of variations on the prisoner component from the London plus Cally. Most of these teams had lost a member at Central Control. 

“I think we are going to need more reliable methods of identification between teams.” said Avon as Vila passed by holding his nose tightly, on his way to the medical bay. 

“Wrong Jenna.” he mumbled. 

“I see what you mean.” agreed Blake. 

Blake and Deva sat closely together on the couch on the main Flight Deck level, knees touching. Since Deva had joined the crew at Lindor, Blake had relaxed a great deal. He had fewer nightmares and felt more secure in his position as leader of this cell of the rebellion. Here was someone who’s loyalty he did not have to earn and who did not have a criminal background he had to negotiate. And Deva's fond affection helped to alleviate his loneliness and establish new, happy memories.

Deva had fled the Federation when his family had come under attack due to the behaviour of one of its more prominent members. Several cousins had been warned and managed to leave Earth, heading to the independent planets but those who had been unable to leave were now surely either dead or modified. 

When Blake had escorted Sarkoff and Tyce to Lindor and assured their safety he had met Deva in the local Rebel Cell. The attraction had been immediate and mutual and in the end Deva and his cousin Klyn had joined the crew. 

Now that Avon had a very able assistant, he had been spending more time on furthering his knowledge of the inner workings of Zen and Orac, not just concentrating on repair work. Between Deva and himself the detector screen was at full working capacity the power reserves were more manageable, the food replicators easier to handle. 

And possibly best of all Avon had someone he could talk to without having to explain himself – or at least not very often. As a result Avon had become much less touchy and easier to deal with on a daily basis. He would never be a friendly man, but he was no longer overtly hostile. 

Gan and Cally came in with a bundle of coloured wristbands. 

“We thought we’d best use a more reliable means of identification between our crews.” said Cally as she passed them out. 

Gan and Cally had seemed an unlikely combination. Neither of them were looking for romance – Gan still missed his woman very much and Cally yearned for the closeness of her clone siblings. But as a result both were lonely people and they gravitated towards each other for companionship and comfort. Their mutual interest in the medical facitilities helped cement their friendship. Now they spent a good deal of their off shift time together. Neither was talkative and they could be found sitting quietly reading, studying or meditating in each other’s company. 

Perhaps the most surprising pairing was that of Jenna and Vila. Jenna privately still fancied Blake but in the face of Deva’s presence she had to admit she had no hope there. She disliked Avon, Gan was not at all 'her type'. Vila however had never let his interest be hidden. 

“Ok Vila. My cabin. Night shift. Just this once mind.” 

“Oh...oh, er, right then.” 

As it turned out things had gone rather better than she had expected. Vila not only knew how to please a woman, he really enjoyed doing so. And he really listened. And he really liked strong women. And he really did not mind being told ‘not tonight’. So it became rather more than Just This Once. 

Now it was not unusual to find them exchanging a quick kiss in passing, or Vila brushing Jenna’s beautiful golden curls. He loved to bring her hot drinks before she had turned to ask for them. He revelled in having a woman who appreciated being cared for, who noticed the little things he did for her. Someone to search out favourite chocolates for when on shore leave, someone who liked pretty things. 

Avon and Klyn were rather more private. He found her quiet competence refreshing. She listened and asked intelligent questions. She was no pushover but open to negotiation. She was small and fitted just right in his personal space. And she demanded no promises from him. She helped to soothe a hurt without expecting it to be lanced. No public displays of affection, but a fond smile across the deck. 

And now the almost pleasant working and living space of Liberator was being challenged by the increase in lookalikes!!!


	2. Lessons from a death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some have lost Gan - what have others learnt from this?

“Blake, have you noticed how tense all the other teams are? And I don’t mean just because they find themselves in the wrong universe. Gan and I have checked them all now and they all have deep seated underlying anxieties that have obviously been there a long, long time.” 

“Well Cally, none of the others have a Deva or a Klyn with them, and they’ve all lost at least one member of their original complement. And they haven’t had the successes we've had as a team. There must be a correlation there I think.” 

**************************** 

“You know Avon, Gan's a remarkable man. Although the limiter certainly means there are things he can’t do such as kill another human he’s very ready to put himself in harms way to protect his friends. He’ll push to the edge of the limiter's tolerance even to the point of being in great pain in order to do what he thinks is right.” 

“True. But this makes him somewhat more vulnerable in many ways and he has died as a result in several universes. Vila ‘G’ was telling me how he distracted the priests on Cygnus Alpha while their Blake, he and Arco escaped via teleport. Unfortunately no others had been willing to put their lot in with them on that occasion. 

“Another team had lost Gan when he tackled the custodians in the disabled space ship who attacked Jenna while the rest were on Saurian Major meeting Cally. You know we were not familiar with the medical facilities of the Liberator yet, and they could not treat his injuries and he died despite their best efforts. 

“However while visiting XK 15, Dr Kayn had been persuaded to disengage the limiter for 3 of the Gan’s and 2 others had their limiters reprogramed by the appropriate Avon’s. In one universe Dr Renor accepted an invitation to join the Liberator as their professional medic.” 

“You are a fount of knowledge about our new found friends Avon, I never took you for a gossip!” 

“Yes, well Vilas’, no matter where they originate, seem to twitter on at me with all kinds of trivia.” 

“Trivia or not, it could come in useful.” 

“One thing that could be useful. Vila ‘C’ was telling me that when they attacked Central Control, Gan was badly injured. But they were able to get him out with Veron’s help and they took him to the Imipak planet to recuperate with your clone and his wife. Veron joined him there. And some others since.” 

******************************** 

The trip to the Imipak planet was a welcome change for most of the people now crowding Liberator. It was a big ship and designed to carry a lot of crew, with food concentrates that would feed the present ship’s complement for 100 years. But they were all looking forward to a change of scenery and a chance to spread out a bit more. 

During the trip a few of the Gan’s got together some stores they thought might be enjoyed by a couple who had spent the last several months isolated from the wider Galaxian community. Jenna’s, Klyn and Veron added a few feminine luxuries for Rashel. 

Cally had looked through the medical stores and chosen some items she thought might not be held in basic stores at an abandoned base. The Vila’s clubbed together and ‘sacrificed’ a couple of bottles of their current favourite tipple. These offerings were loaded into a shuttle that had been given to them by the grateful populace of Albion. 

It was decided that perhaps it would not be a good idea to overwhelm the clone Blake with too many originals, so just Blake ‘A’ went down with Avon and Gan, as they had when they first visited the abandoned mining planet. 

In the shuttle Jenna as pilot, Cally as medical officer another Blake and a couple of Gan’s as general labourers would come down later. They would send for any further help to be teleported as required. 

Blake contacted the base on the same frequency as had been used after the Imipak incident, recieving teleport coordinates and a tentative welcome. 

Blake met his clone face to face for the first time. Having just now dealt with so many lookalikes it was perhaps less confronting than might have been expected. This one had a full, bushy beard and quite a long mane of hair, held back in some kind of band. He was accompanied by a small woman holding a Federation gun in her hand, with a wary look in her eyes. 

“Blake, how wonderful to meet you finally. Call me Roj, Rashel does. I have hoped you would be able to come back. How did you get through the mines? And you have your companions with you. Come in and join us. Rashel, put the gun down, I told you everything will be fine...” he finally stopped to draw breath. He had taken Blake’s hands in his own turning to lead them to the nearest building. 

Rashel let the gun fall to her side and followed them, with Avon and Gan behind her. 

Once inside what had obviously been workers’s quarters at some time Roj saw them settled at a table and helped Rashel serve hot drinks and some kind of vegetable patties while continuing to chatter. Avon wondered if Blake had been like this before his mind had been wiped, or if it was a result of having so few people to talk at for so long. 

Back on the Liberator Orac had altered the programming of the mines surrounding the planet so that the shuttle could now progress safely through the minefield down to the planet, where it settled on the old landing bay associated with the mine. 

Roj and Rashel were glad to see the supplies. Although the base had provided some supplies for them abandoned by the settlers it was nice to look forward to a few changes of diet. And Rashel was particularly glad to see Cally and pulled her aside for a private conversation. 

“Roj, I’m truly glad you and Rashel have done so well here. I was hoping that perhaps you would be prepared to let us set up a base here.” 

“I will not have anything to do with killing people. All life is linked.” 

“I quite understand. But we would like to have somewhere that our people could perhaps have a holiday on occasion, and perhaps a few scientists? After all you have so much room and there is just the two of you.” 

“Well, two just now.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Rashel tells me we will have a child very soon.” 

“Ah” Blake had never seriously considered children. He had chosen a profession that did not lend itself to family life, and the nature of the crime he had been found guilty of had included a procedure intended to ensure his genes should not be passed on. Once he got used to it, the knowledge that by producing a clone the Federation had overturned their own inimical intentions tickled his sense of the absurd no end. 

So over the next three hours a steady stream of Liberator residents teleported down, helping to clean quarters and setup further buildings ready for a more permanent population. The wardrobe was raided for fabrics suitable to furnish a nursery. Cally reported that Roj and Rashel seemed to be in good health though a bit tired. She left them a good supply of vitamin supplements and promised to visit regularly to keep an eye on the pregnancy and to be there when the baby was born. 

Guarantees were asked, negotiated and given. Roj and Rashel would maintain joint ownership. The rebel offices would be separate from the residential areas, all residents would take part in improving the garden area. Blake ‘A’ would endeavour to recruit some farmers, perhaps friends of Gan, who would be able to set up a market garden. A hospice would started. And more. 

And there would be a permanent communication procedure. 

During the four days spent setting all this up, Deva and most of the Avon’s spent their time pursuing the possible teleport malfunction that had brought them all together. 

And a slight figure was sometimes seen wandering around staring at the ships facilities in wonder. 


	3. Behind The Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what are all these people doing when there are no immediate dangers to face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be away for several days, celebrating my Grandsons 18th birthdayk, so here is a titbit of comfy living on the Liberator

When the Liberator ‘H’ team teleported in there was a great deal of consternation on both sides, with guns drawn and shots almost fired, during which a slight figure slipped away to start their tour of the alien vessel.

The conflict was caused by the fact that the new team was led by  Servalan and Travis with Blake and Avon nowhere in sight. A  Servalan with waist length hair braided around her head and no makeup, sensible shoes and pants. A Travis with both eyes and hands, wearing royal blue.  Apparently Universe ‘H’ had Blake and Avon working diligently in Space Command. No wonder everyone was on edge. The  Cally on either side of the teleport desk quickly helped to resolve the issue without injury, and they accompanied the little group as they were debriefed on the current situation and introduced to the other residents of Liberator. And to Zen.

“Zen, are you able to recognise  voiceprints of your original Liberator crew?”

“Confirmed.”

“How many crew members on Liberator at present?”

“Eight crew members are currently onboard Liberator.”

“How many lifeforms are on Liberator at present?”

“97 lifeforms are currently onboard Liberator.”

“And you are able to recognise Liberator crew although many of the others sound the same to us?”

“Confirmed.”

“Well now. That is interesting. Blake that should calm some of your concerns anyway.”

“My concerns Avon? Zen, do you recognise any of the other lifeforms onboard Liberator?”

“Confirmed.”

“ How many of those are recognised as possible members of Liberator crew ?”

“ 80  are members of the Liberator crew.”

“And you don’t find that confusing?”

“Negative.”

“I see.”

“Zen you will give priority to orders that originate with your own Liberator crew. All operational orders given by any other lifeform must be verified by either Blake or Avon before being carried out. Confirm.”

“Confirmed.”

“That should make things a bit more secure around here, anyway.”

“Avon, what about Orac?”

“Well now, I guess we’ll do what we always do with  Orac . One of us will just have to hold onto its key at all times.”

*********************************

In the recreation room the various Blake’s had commandeered as a discussion room, political discussions were ongoing 24 hours a day. Screens were setup showing statistics from various planets, and the differences between universes.

Vila ‘A’ watched fascinated as all the Blakes lifted a finger to their teeth and chewed thoughtfully at a nail...all the same nail and all the same  far away look in their eyes – even his own Blake had not lost that habit.

As  Servalan and Travis were the equivalents in their own universe, they joined the discussions.

A possible plan of attack began to take shape.

*******************************************

“And one to ride us, is that right Blake?” sneered on of the Avon's, which one he could not be quite sure.

Inner Hold 3 had been taken over early in their travels by Avon as his workshop. The Liberator had a well  equipped laboratory but his research took him in so many varied directions, especially since Deva joined him, that he needed all the room he could get. Blake was constantly amazed at Avon's level and scope of knowledge. Because he needed so little sleep his time for reading and experimentation was nearly limitless. And his level of curiosity certainly was.

Currently there were nine extra Avon’s working on various projects that had been started and then put aside as more urgent, or immediately interesting matters came up. As they all had the same starting point of intellect and interest they needed little explanation and Avon had always made notes as he worked as he had been in the habit of publishing papers on his discoveries in various academic magazines.

“Wouldn’t it be better if you all put your minds to the problem at hand?”

“Which problem would that be?” 

“Getting everyone back where they belong of course.” growled Blake.

“We are. It’s only our hands you can see working.”

***********************************************

There were seven Cally’s sitting in one of the recreational spaces. Two were just sitting. Two of them had hot drinks they sipped occasionally, one was eating a sandwich. One Cally was colouring in a complicated maze pattern and the seventh was knotting yarn to make a large piece of netting. They seemed absorbed in their various occupations so Gan ‘A’ slipped away without disturbing them and went to find his own Cally, who he had been searching for initially.

“Oh Gan, we are so happy to be spending time in each other’s minds. It is very refreshing. Not many of them have someone to share with as closely as you and I do and even I could use a mind break now and then.” she told him smilingly. “Think of it like taking a short holiday.”

***********************************************

There was an amazing scent of fresh baking coming from the Galley. More than one Vila found himself drawn there by the tantalizing smell. 

There were a number of Gan's involved in the various stages of baking cupcakes, spiced cookies, rich fruit cakes and all manner of good things.

"Ah Vila, you're just in time."

"To taste test I hope."

"Well yes, that and take a plate around to all the others."

None of the Vila's could bring themselves to whinge when faced with all that sugary goodness. And the drinks to go with them.

************************************************

The Flight Deck was full of Jenna's comparing notes and processes. Maintenance schedules, course suggestions. Star charts. There really was little room for anyone else.

The rest of the current Liberator population spread themselves out according to who they had arrived with.


	4. Many Blakes Make Plans Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake takes advantage of his many selves

“ So if we get the timing right and Blake turns up, in the same costume mind you, at various sites on several planets at once in full view of troopers, scientists and  civilians it should have a very large effect on the general population.”

“They’ll never be able to quash all the rumours. And if they tried to kill all the witnesses they would be hard pressed to get anything done at all.”

“And if we can blow up at least three major communication control centres.  Preferably the censorship centre.”

“I fancy taking out at least one  mutoid serum factory as well.”

“And how about the slave processing centre on  Ursa Prime?”

The suggestions came thick and fast. A list was started, priorities made.

“The fewest  civilian casualties we can manage. And if we can manage to get a few reporters on site...”

“We can alert all the underground news centres. And link the independents into the security cameras.  Orac can set that up.”

“I’m sure it would cause a lot of confusion, and it may well make a lot of ordinary troopers start to question the plausibility of their officer’s orders.”

“We are going to need more shuttles , we have plenty of pilots and copilots . And the timing will need to be precise. With  Orac and all our Avon’s we should be able to do this. ”

“We can borrow at least one shuttle from Destiny. If they baulk at that we’ll just remind them of the favour they owe us for the  neutrotope and that murderer, Sara.”

“ Fosforon would be worth checking out.”

“But that plague?”

“The shuttle silo was probably sealed –  Orac can run that check for us. It is probably full of shuttles, and more. In  fact the whole base is worth salvaging. We could set up decontamination stations and do a thorough job of it.”

“It’s certainly worth investigating.”

“It is almost a pity none of the other  Orac’s came through the anomaly with the crews. But I guess with it controlling the actual teleport it is hardly surprising.”

Avon looked struck – which was interesting on one and disconcerting on several at once. They turned almost as one to hurry to the workshop.

Vila looked after him. “But can you imagine it – 15  Orac’s competing to be the biggest plastic pain the galaxy has ever seen?”

************************************

“Jenna...Jenna...I say, Jenna.”

“ Mmm , yes Blake, what did you want?”

“You seem sort  of  distracted.”

“No, I’m fine, thanks. What do you want?”

“OK. Just wanted to give you the latest navigational settings. And we want to talk to all the Jenna’s about the timing of the main mission.”

“Mmm, sure Blake, whatever you say.”

******************************

“Cally, have you noticed that some of the Jenna’s seem a bit, I don’t know, distracted lately? The one on shift today had a dreamy look about her and was more than usually cooperative”

“It is all  right Blake, they are fine. It is just they noticed how peaceful and secure our Jenna is with our Vila and decided to see if it would work out well with theirs.”

“And it did?”

“Apparently”


	5. Post Infection

“ Orac you  analysed the sample from  Fosforon . How long would it remain viable if it had no more victims to infect? ”

“I am busy. All my  circuits are in use.”

“Well free some up. This is important.”

Orac’s hum became shriller. “Everything I do is ‘important’.”

“Well free some circuits up anyway.”

“Oh very well... Well,? What did you want?”

“ Orac ,  when you analysed the sample of the virus from  Fosforon were you able to predict how long it would remain viable in the atmosphere if it had no further victims to infect?” asked Blake again, restraining his impatience with difficulty.

“Yes.”

“Well?”

“Well is not a question.”

“ Orac , stop being smug and tell me: how long would the virus remain viable?”

“Nine months in a stable atmosphere, six weeks if exposed to weather extremes.”

“So, it has been just over three months since the infection was released on Q Base.  Orac , is there any way we can decontaminate the base earlier than nine months>”

“Yes. Remove all organic matter that has been infected and destroy it with flame. Then spray a strong disinfectant on all surfaces and into the air conditioning system. When this is completed the virus will die in two days.”

“Good. Give me a hard printout of the formula for the most effective disinfectant.”

“You should be aware that....”

“Never mind Orac, that is all the information I need just now.”

“Very well. I shall return to my work. Do not bother me any more with your petty concerns.”

“Petty concerns?  Orac I  ....never mind” Blake removed  Orac’s key and the humming stopped.

***********************************

Telporting down to Q base was not a nice mission. There were decaying corpses in all the corridors and many of the laboratories. Some of the bodies near the main gate showed blaster signs where the guards had tried to refuse them exit. The  guards bodies were still in the places they had maintained while on duty. They too had died of the infection.

"Loyal to the last." sneered Avon.

Fortunately the isolation suits worn by all those who teleported in reduced the stench and gave the participants a small feeling of divorce from the reality. But  it was still very, very unpleasant.

Several Blakes and all the Gans had volunteered for this duty – the former out of a sense of duty, the latter because having something useful to do made them feel...useful.

While Gan and his fellows gathered the corpses and processed them through the incinerator, the Blakes progressed through the base spraying all surfaces with  Orac’s recommended  disinfecant . It was a very, very long job and took the team three days to complete, taking it in turns with a second team still on Liberator so that all got rest and food and time out of the suits.

While the main team were cleaning up, Avon ‘B’ and Avon ‘G’ spent time in the communications room, gathering information from the archives. 

“Blake, I think you should hear this.” Avon ‘B’ called over the teleport bracelet to Blake ‘A’. As the leader of Crew ‘A’ it had seemed sensible for him to be chosen as overall leader for this mission.

“What is it?”

“Just listen.”

“Daddy, daddy, when are you coming home? Daddy?”


	6. Fosforon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the results of the plague are dealt with, space craft salvaged and we meet some new characters

“Where is that coming from? And when was it recorded?” demanded Blake. 

“It came through ten days ago and it was local.” 

“Oh my god! There are children out there.” exclaimed Blake. 

“Apparently so. I found a map of the whole base. The living quarters were separated from the Research Station but still inside the dome.” Avon handed Blake a printout. “If the children were born on Fosforon, they should be immune to the virus as it was intended to harm humans who had been in deep space.” 

“I think this may be something for Cally to deal with. Orac confirmed that Auron’s were also immune.” 

“I have already asked my own Cally to come down and bring a few of her...’sisters’ with her. They will teleport directly into the Residential Area with medical scanners.” 

“Thank you Avon. She needs to bring extra bracelets as well.” 

“You want to bring them on to the Liberator? That is very risky Blake. We might be bringing the plague to us!” 

“The scanners will screen for that virus and we can use Orac’s vaccine.” 

“But Blake...” 

“We can’t just leave them, Avon.” 

“Of course not.” 

*********************************************** 

“Blake, there are 13 children here and six adults from nine families. None of them are infected, they are all in reasonable health although they have been living on emergency rations for the last seven weeks.” 

“What do you want to do?” 

“I think we need to bring them up to the Liberator to check them out and find out what they want to do next. We have vaccinated them all and the scanners report no infection.” 

“Very well Cally, bring them up. Vila will meet you in the teleport room.” 

“Why me? I am very vulnerable to infection you know Blake. Why can’t Gan do it? Or Jenna?” 

“Vila, you are already vaccinated so you are quite safe from the infection. And you are the least threatening member of our crews.” 

“Thank you, I think.” 

************************************************ 

“Blake, this is Tan Bellfriar, husband of Dr Bellfriar, their wife Gern and their child Gav.” 

“Tan, Gern, Gav I am so sorry for your loss, I really liked the Doctor when I met him. He was a very brave man. You are all most welcome here.” 

“Thank you. Van was very special. It was a terrible shock to hear what happened. Thank you for rescuing us and our little community. 

“We were one of the nine families attached to members of the base. Most of the staff were only here for a short term before going to some other location, but some of the specialists planned to live here longer and brought their spouses and families. Gern and I came with Van, and Gav was born here four years ago. 

“That is actually why Van took this posting. The Federation’s marriage laws are so restrictive. A lot of the others wondered why he would wish to take a place so far from the Federation Central Worlds.” 

************************************************* 

After some discussion it was decided to take the surviving families to live at the new base on Noddfa, the Imipak planet. Of the six adults, four were women and the other two were men. Roj and Rashel were happy to greet them and start their new community. 

Rashel’s pregnancy was going well but she was no longer able to do a lot of the hard work in the garden and the new adults would help their little patch produce more. 

The salvage mission to Fosforon had also provided four shuttles and a planet hopper, which were now all stored in the outer holds of Liberator, waiting for the final planning to be decided. With this number of craft the Blakes’ hoped to appear in ten sites at once. 

Meanwhile, Deva approached the main strategic group in the recreation room. 

“Blake, I want you to meet Kim” 

“Who the hell is Kim” asked all the Blake’s and Servalan at once. 

“That's just it, no one seems to know.” 

“I see.” said Blake A. “How about we introduce you to Avon. 


	7. Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim? who the hell is Kim?

“Avon, I would like you to meet Kim. Nobody seems to know who he is or where he comes from.” 

A slight figure followed Blake into Inner Hold Three. He did not look intimidated even though he was surrounded by suspicious looks from all sides. 

“Oh wow!! Look at all this great tech!! What does this one do? And this one?” 

“Put that probe down.” growled several identical voices and the nearest Avon’s lunged at him. “Blake, who the hell is this?” 

“No one seems to know who he is or who he came with.” 

While all the Avon’s were concentrated on Blake, Kim walked to a nearby project. “Oh wow! Where does this connect? Is it missing a component? Have you tried fitting a ZY Power Source?” 

“Put that probe down.” snarled the nearest Avon. “Blake, I think we are going to need Orac here. Or better yet we can take Kim to it. I really don’t want him anywhere near these projects. 

“I told you to put that probe down!” 

Kim did not seem deterred by the hostility coming at him in waves, but he allowed himself to be led to a nearby rec room. 

“Now, how did you get here?” 

“I came through the teleport.” 

“Check his wrist.” 

“Yes he’s wearing a bracelet.” 

“So which group of us are you with Kim?” asked Blake 

“Oh, I’m not with a group. But I came at the same time as them” he pointed at Servalan and Travis who looked somewhat bemused at the statement. 

“He’s nothing to do with us, I assure you Blake.” 

“Yes, I am sure you are right Servalan. I never thought he was.” replied Avon. “So how do you come to have one of Liberator’s bracelets?” 

“I found it.” 

“And where did you find it?” 

“Oh, it was just lying there on the ground. Back home. On Lindor.” 

“Lindor! I do remember losing one during the melee of dropping of Sarkoff and meeting the locals.” Blake said, which earned him a hard stare from Blake. 

“And you just kept it and put it on? And you’ve been wearing it ever since? That seems unlikely.” said Avon. 

“Well, yes and no. I did keep it and I tried it on then I pressed all the buttons but nothing happened so I took it apart to check it out. I like to tinker with things.” 

All the Avon’s and Deva groaned at that. They remembered those tendencies a little too well. 

“So one day I put it on again and pressed the buttons and ended up here.” 

“Well now, I think we will have to check this out in more detail. Blake, I will need Orac for this.” 

“Well it will have to wait til after the mission then. Our plans are too far forward to wait now.” 

“Agreed. Kim. Come show me how you ‘tinkered’ with the bracelet.” 

*************************** 

"Apparently Kim’s tinkering changed the bracelet’s settings. When he wired it to a neighbours antennae to find out what it would do, it boosted the bracelets connection to that Universe’s Orac. As the local team was teleporting at the same time, Kim was pulled through as well. 

“Orac’s carrier beam did the rest.” 

“So Orac can communicate with its other selves between universes? We might be able to use that.” Avon could practically see Blake’s mind ticking over with the possibiities.


	8. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a summary of what happens when a mission is a success

** _ Lindor News  _ ** ** _ At _ ** ** _ Night _ **

This just in from sources inside Federation Space:

_ Several Space Facilities in the Federation have reported raids being carried out by the rebel leader Blake and his followers.  _

_ While this in itself is not so unusual, what is interesting to note is the Galactic Dates noted for each raid. They seem to suggest that Blake was on each of these raids, these planets, at exactly the same Galactic Core time. _

_ While it is acknowledged that Blake’s ship the  _ _ Liberator  _ _ is an  _ _ amazing _ _ piece of technology, even President  _ _ Sarkoff _ _ agrees that it is unlikely to possess any ‘magical’ property that would allow this to happen. _

_ Unsurprisingly it is impossible at this point to get any statement from the Federation Space Command about this unusual event. _

******************************************

“Supreme Commander Servalan the President is interested to know what you have to say about reports that Blake has been seen in ten different places at the same time?”

“Secretary  Rontane I can assure you that these reports are obvious untruths. And all those involved in spreading these lies have been disciplined appropriately.”

******************************************

“Darvin, this article you have about that rebel Blake turning up all over the place. Are you certain about your dates? I mean, how can he be in the same place at the same time ten times over? You’ll be laughed out of the industry if we run this.”

*******************************************

“Blake, I have the reports you were after.”

“Great Deva,  lets hear them.”

“The Federation communication lines are in uproar with news of sightings of all of you in different places. Space Command is trying hard to block the passage of these messages but there are just so many from so very many people that it is an impossible task.”

"Casualties?"

"Three of our support Avon's were injured, but they are all recovering well. No bystanders were injured by our teams. There were some killed by the Troopers. Our guns were all set on stun so those hit should have recovered quickly."

“Just as we predicted. Well done everyone.”

“And there is one extra piece of good news.  Servalan has been demoted. She is no longer Supreme Commander. “

“Who is to take her place?”

“At this time it is not clear. But there is bound to be quite a  shake up in Space Command as all the main positions were taken filled by people she had control of.”

“Well now” said Avon, “That makes everything worthwhile.”


	9. Finale

“Are all the Blake’s here? Plus of course I see  Servalan and Travis. I am glad to be able to report the results of the work our team  of Avon’s . As we all know, one Avon can do a lot – put a bunch of them together in one room and it is pretty amazing.”

“Get on with  it Deva. Avon thinks enough of himself already.”

“Yes, well. As a result of having more than one Avon, there is now a fully working long range detection shield, a much better integration between force shield and neutron blaster, a shorter recharge time for the power generators, a greater menu for the food processors and a more  user friendly medical probe. Also there is an easily assimilated homing disc that can be permanently placed under the skin and accessed by the wearer and turned on or off at will which will help to overcome the problem of lost bracelets. The designs for each of these have been uploaded to storage cubes for each team to take home with them.

"So this last six week period can be considered of excellent value to all involved.

“Also it has been established that  Orac can communicate with  it’s alter ego in each alternate universe. In conjunction with our team of  Cally’s we are setting up a roster of communication procedures to ensure we don’t lose contact after you are each returned to your own place and time.

“Avon will now tell you more about how that will happen.”

“With Kim’s help we have been able to work out what happened to bring you all here. Essentially, his fiddling with his found  bracelet established a serendipitous connection with the  Orac of his universe and ours at the same time, tripping into yours also. I won’t go into detail of the process knowing that many of you will only go to sleep. 

“It is enough to say we can reverse this and send you back. You will return to your own  Orac , although the same amount of time will have passed. Our  Orac has communicated to yours so that few explanations will be required.

“Now Blake, are you going to tell me what has been decided to follow on from this?”

“Yes Avon. We will be keeping in close touch with each other. The result of our recent mission has shown what can be done and how perilously thin the Federation’s power base really is. We will be sharing information. And resources where appropriate, such as the results of your team’s researches.

“We will be sending teams out in order of the original arrival here to take part in forwarding the rebellion in each universe as the local team believes appropriate.

“It only remains for everyone to go home.”

**************************************

“Well, it was certainly interesting to have a bunch of people just like us here, but I can’t say I am unhappy to be able to speak to someone and know they really are my person.”

“I know what you mean Vila. None of the other’s knew exactly how I liked my hair brushed....no, no only joking.”

*****************************************

“ Cally , do you miss them? I know  its only me but I am here for you.”

“Oh Gan,  its never ‘only’ you. I miss them a bit but I always have you. And I really like what we have.”

************************************

"Blake?"

"Deva."

**************************************

“Avon...Avon...Avon”

“Not now Klyn, I’m busy...

*******************************

Apparently all was back to normal on Liberator. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alt Universes are canon from Shadow (nasty dark being from other universe), teleports can malfunction I am sure.


End file.
